This invention relates to beverage dispensers and in particular to a postmix tea dispenser.
A wide variety of postmix beverage dispensers are known, including a housing, a dispensing valve for controlling the ratio of the water and concentrate, a spout on the valve, and a drip tray/cup support below the spout.